Kurogane Akira
"The people I care about were brought to this world alongside me, so I will do anything that I have to do in order to ensure their safety, as well as my own. If my bonds with them tie me to hell, than I'll just destroy hell." Kurogane Akira is one of the player characters of Onigokko, and a recently recruited member of the Occult and Horror Club. An aspiring young detective, she was gifted enough in her studies overseas to be a part of the senior class of Homurahara during what was supposed to be her junior year. While she is technically the same age as some of her kouhai, she seems to aspire to be a reliable senpai, and has expressed a desire to escape the Dark World together with everyone else, despite the fact that she achknowledges that a world like the Dark World, one full of mystery and strange phenomena, interests her in a way that the normal world doesn't. Past While her father, Kurogane Masaru, is a detective of some reknown, little is known about Akira's life outside of the confines of school, although it appears that she has occasionally worked with her father on cases for one reason or another, having developed her own theories behind the Fuyuki Fire after taking a look at the case files. Fortunately, when looking at her as a student, some aspects of her life are simply common knowledge. She is a long-time member of the Track Team, a common tutor for those whose grades are falling below the average, and an ever-present fan of the school's Boxing Team. As a tutor, it seems that her favorite student is Fukuda Masahiro, although she denies any sort of bias, and while they have been seen together outside school on occassion, she is actually more strict with him than her other students, which she jokingly claims is an "unfortunate side effect of friendship." While not officially contracted with the Fuyuki police department, there are rumors that she was trusted with some of their cases even when she was not partnered with her father, and there have been instances where she was seen leaving the school along with various agents of law enforcement for weeks at a time. Seems to dislike the existence of gangs and delinquents, and has been at least partially responsible for the expulsion of quite a few students as a result, which seems like it should have led to some sort of assault, and yet, she's never shown any signs of being attacked. Seems to have some sort of odd connection to a family known as the "Omura," who live on the edge of town, she is notable for being the only person outside of their family who frequently visits their mansion. Rumors that she's doing this as a hired investigator are common amongst the more cynical of the Fuyuki's inhabitants. Prior to her arrival in the Dark World, she had expressed general disbelief for the supernatural, and while she had admitted to finding it interesting despite that, she seemed to have joined the Occult and Horror Club more or less on a whim. However, the existence of monsters didn't seem to shock her too badly, and while she was apparently unaware of magi, implications that she knew of the existence of half-bloods have been littered throughout her thoughts. Dark Secret The nature of Akira's Dark Secret is still unknown. Role Just like the other members of the Occult and Horror Club, Akira was trapped in the Dark World by the ritual, and when she regained consciousness, she found herself alongside Rolanda, Troph, Evgenia, and Usotsuki. Still drowsy, but aware of the dangerous situation they were in, she immediatly began examining the surronding area, her strange affinity with the supernatural allowing her to notice the approaching group of Cadavers before the other members of her group. Attempting to rally them away from the approaching danger, her warning was nonetheless too slow, and the group caught a glimpse of the fish-like monsters emerging from the fog. After examining their movements, and determining that the creatures were probably too slow to truly give chase, she decided to test her theory, attacking the closest of the beings with her ESP after telling the others to go on ahead to the house. While her attack was a success, it seemed to spur on Rolanda's aggression, and the girl was soon heavily wounded by the monsters, who revealed themselves to be much faster than Akira's initial analysis had shown. Working together, the group managed to defeat the rest of the monsters as well as retrieve Rolanda, after which, they retreated to the Park Building in hopes of finding medical supplies, as well as avoiding more creatures. While in the building, Akira encountered a woman who introduced herself as Nakami Nao after giving them a first aid kit. Grateful to the woman for her assistance, Akira used the medical supplies to treat Rolanda as best as she could, exchanging small talk with Nao all the while, eventually learning about an 'armory' on the upper floors. Leaving Troph to watch Nao and Rolanda, who seemed destined to never get along, Akira went to the upper floors with Evgenia, discovering not only the armory, but a variety of messages from previous inhabitants of the Dark World. Exploring further, she accidentally triggered a supernatural trap when she opened a door, and while Evgenia managed to pull her away from it in time to save her life, their fellow team member, Usotsuki, was killed by the magical projectile, and the presence of a mutated man (whose name they would later learn to be Souchiro) was discovered behind the fatal door. After another brief encounter with Nao, the now 'dead' Souchiro transformed into the colossal monster Belial. Retreating after a brief series of attacks, the group ran into Nao again while crossing the bridge, the enigmatic girl implying she had known Souchiro's transformation was going to happen. Relationships While a popular enough Senpai among the students, Akira has a tendency to keep people at a certain emotional distance from herself, making it difficult for people to form a strong bond with her. Because of this, it could be said that a Social Link with Akira is easy to start, but will 'max' at a low rank unless something significant is done to get her to open up. However, Akira treasures all of her bonds with others, and while she can be quite snarky to her friends, she will do her best to protect people like her classmates and kouhai, who exist in her everyday life, so long as it lies within her power to do so. Kuromusi Haruka While they are not too close outside of Club activities, Akira does respect Haruka for how hard she tries to make the Occult Club an interesting place to spend your time. In addition, while she publically dismissed the idea of the supernatural, Akira was perfectly aware of her own existence as a psychic, and came to regard the Occult Club as a place where she may stumble across something that explained her own 'impossible' ability, which led to her putting forth more effort when participating in the events, and consequently, put her on good terms with the president. Sakaki Tetsuro To be completed. Merry While they have never talked to each other during a Club Session, Akira has always made it a point to sit near Merry, no matter how many other desks were open at the time. In addition, even though they never publicly speak to each other, there always seems to be a sort of invisible tension between them, and Akira is known to have joined the Occult Club the day after Merry joined. Finally, Akira has shown that she has the other girl's cell phone number memorized for one reason or another, and has shown a large amount of concern for Merry's health while trapped in the Dark World. Fukuda Masahiro One of Akira's students, and one of the few who have hammered at her distant attitude enough that she feels comfortable talking about her own personal issues with him. Berates him for his constant involvement in unnecessary street fights, but has, according to rumor, jumped into several of those same fights herself when it seemed like Masahiro was in a losing situation. Regardless of whether or not this is true, it is undeniable that they possess a strong Senpai-Kouhai bond, and are often seen hanging out together around the city. Rolanda A. Knox Akira has always been suspicious of how perfect Rolanda seemed to be during the school day, and was therefore somewwat unsurprised when the girl's personality took a more vulgar turn in the Dark World. Nevertheless, while she may not actually'' like Rolanda, she seems to value her fellow detective as a classmate, and put aside all other matters in order to focus on healing the girl's wounds after she was attacked by Cadavers. '''Evgenia Ivanov' A young woman that Akira had never actually spoken to before the ritual that trapped them all within the Dark World, but someone whose name she at least knew nevertheless. Was able to cheer Akira up after a momentary down period. As Evgenia was the person who rekindled her hope in their situation, Akira has come to view Eva in a positive light, and while their bond is still new, she considers the woman's presence to be comforting. Troph To be completed. Nakami Nao Judging by the nature of her attack on Troph, Nao is most likely insane, and not to be trusted. Akira is aware of this, however, there is a part of her that is intrigued by the girl in spite of what her common sense says about the situation. In addition, as Nao has spent much more time in the Dark World than her own group, Akira thinks it's important to be on good terms with the girl in order to maximize their own chances of survival. Profile Category:Characters Category:Park Group Category:Player Character